


Proven wrong

by zeroseconds (Agwen)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agwen/pseuds/zeroseconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to see.. he needed to see from close by, and before he knew it he placed his hands on the railing, hunching over slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Did this while I should have been doing other important things like sleeping and prepare for finals. A certain scene from the manga's volume 10 made me a sad bunny, and I couldn't help but write it from a different point of view.

As they drove into a forest he looked up from the book he was reading, to glance briefly to the side. Large trees towered over them, and when he looked down he caught a few campers fishing at the bank of river they had passed over.

He'd much rather spend his days in solitude. It's always been like that.

The next time he looked out of the car window was when they had abandoned the forest, and he continued to observe the grassy hills and the low mountains. That was when he settled the book down to the side, and simply stared and not because he enjoyed the scenery. No.

The selfish wish that was made to be proven wrong and the desire to be reasonable brought him to the place he was looking for.

It took a while to acknowledge the familiar body of water appeared into his view, and just mere seconds to become utterly disgusted with the road they were driving on.

"Stop."

His driver had been whisked out of a daydream, not quite having heard or understood the almost inaudible order. Power had left his voice as his mind slipped into a rare incoherence.

"_Stop _the car."

The man abruptly stopped the van without a word.

He needed to see.. he needed to see from close by, and before he knew it he placed his hands on the railing, hunching over slightly. His thoughts drowned out the slightly angered and surprised voices from the car behind the van, and even the much clearer and concerned voice in the back didn't quite make it into his mind. He couldn't even feel the summer breeze ruffling his hair considerably. The young man could only stare in shock at the view in front of him, realization starting to sink in. It was anything but lifelike; an eerie place deserted from the population, aside from the occasional traffic circling around.

When he looked down at the murky black rippled water, his grip tightened around the railing. For the first time he wished it wasn't their own image staring back at each other.

The disturbed yell demanding for a confirmation behind him barely reached his ears. For the second time in his life he felt a pang of loneliness creeping in, as he straightened up again.

"Finally, I found it."


End file.
